Computer Repair
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: A series of journal entries from Ryou Akiyama about Osamu Ichijouji's numerous computer-related problems... Re-Uploaded with Original Author's Permission.


Computer Repair

June 1st:

I was at Ken's today, helping him and his brother with their computer. Osamu's virus scan didn't pick up a virus he got. He thinks it was attached to an MP3. It was one of those random .dll file eaters. I've taken care of them before, they aren't too hard after you get used to them.

I noticed Ken's digivice in Osamu's desk while I was trying to find a notepad to write down the address of a website he could download new antivirus software from. I just dismissed it, Osamu didn't seem to thrilled that I saw it, though. He just growled lightly when I picked it up and put in on the desk. I guess he's jealous that Ken can go to the digital world and he can't or something. Trust me, Osamu, the Digital World is NOT a fun place when you've got Milleniumon on your ass...

Anyway, I fixed their computer without much trouble. It only deleted 3 .dll files, and I could restore them with copies from my laptop.

Osamu and Ken thanked me, and I was on my way home. Not much of an eventful day.

* * *

June 2nd:

Another computer problem at the Ichijouji place. For a genius, Osamu doesn't seem to know crap about computers. This time it was processor troubles. Osamu's computer wasn't as fast as he'd like so, he went online and looked for a site with info about overclocking processors.

Well, Osamu's processor wasn't the kind that could be overclocked... So, his processor bit the dust two minutes after he connected to the internet. Lucky for him, I've got a spare, which ran faster than his old one and could be overclocked. It's days like this, it pays to be a computer nerd.

Ken was a little upset, he wanted to use the computer to chat with a friend in Odaiba before Osamu killed the processor. I told him that I'd try to fix it quickly enough for Ken to talk with his friend. He thanked me and got me a soda when I was done. Ken's great that way.

Osamu, this time, led me to the door and thanked me as I left.

Other than that, my package came in today. The computer parts I ordered came, just in time, too, I have a feeling I'm going to need half of them on Osamu's computer alone at this rate...

* * *

June 8th:

Fun day, today, Journal!

Osamu's computer needed help again. What happened this time? His monitor, that's what! His montitor had a bad encounter with his chair and the floor while he was trying to move it.

The chair it fell on is now a pile of splinters while Osamu's monitor was shattered into even more pieces of glass, plastic and other parts... Augh, it was horrifying! ...Well, to a computer nerd like me, it was.

When I got there, most of the mess was cleaned up, most of the chair in trash bags by the door and the monitor pieces in Osamu's waste basket. Ken volunteered to take the rest of the monitor to a dumpster at the bottom of the building with the chair pieces.

He needed me to go shopping for a new monitor with him (for expert advice), and to thank me for the past few days he offered to pay for a couple computer parts if I wanted anything. Now, THIS is my kind of work!

We walked to a computer store a few blocks from his apartment building, it was about half an hour. Ken stayed home, though, Osamu was a little insistent about that... Little guy wanted to go with us, but Osamu said, "You still have some of your summer homework, don't you?" Ken was a little upset, but I promised WE'D (I was insistent on that) help him with it later.

Anyway, while we were there, Osamu got his new monitor, under my advice he went with a monitor that doubled as a TV. It was bigger than his last one and worked even better (it's the same one I use, I've got my VCR and Playstation connected to it).

As for me, I picked up a new video and sound card for my laptop, I tried to pay for them, but, Osamu insisted on it...I felt kinda bad since they weren't exactly cheap, but he said it was no problem.

* * *

June 14th:

There needs to be a law that states, "Osamu Ichijouji can't go anywhere near a computer without Ryou Akiyama within 20 feet." His computer was broken again! AGAIN! This problem was just... WRONG! And it almost cost me a finger!

All right, that's exaggerating, but, I did get cut trying to take his computer apart. Part of my index finger got caught on some plyers I was using to take off a screw that was stripped.

It was only a small cut, it barely even bled. Osamu freaked out, though... He thoroughly washed my finger with antibacterial soap (Yes, HE washed it after rushing me to the bathroom, turning on the water and putting at least 2 ounces liqiud soap on his hand), applied an antibacterial ointment and then bandaged it...It was a very odd experience, at the very least. It was almost like he felt guilty or something.

He'd make a good nurse, though...And given how upset he was, I'm surprised he didn't offer to kiss my finger to make it better! Ha ha ha, just kidding!

But, that was just the beginning of it all. When I finally got the case off his computer, I found out just why he was having modem problems. Are you ready for this?

There WAS no modem! I couldn't believe it! It vanished sometime between the time I was last there and the time Osamu called me. Osamu couldn't figure it out, either. Ken said he could check his email last night and I know Ken isn't the type to break into a computer and steal a modem (I don't think he even knows what it would look like!)... And Osamu didn't...

I told Osamu I'd bring him a spare modem tomorrow. He showed me to the door and thanked me again... This time I could tell he was hiding something.

...There's something weird going on here. Either way, I've got to bring a spare modem to Osamu's apartment tomorrow, maybe I can figure things out then.

* * *

June 15th:

...I am not even going to begin about this day, journal...

Okay, I went to Osamu's apartment as planned, tried to install his new modem.

Just as I'm about to take the new out of the bag, Ken walks into the room, holding something in his hands. Osamu instantly panics...

"I found this in the trash can, Osamu-niichan!" ...He was holding Osamu's old modem. His modem ended up in the trash can. Somehow.

And what's weirder? Osamu is having a heart attack over it, like he took out his modem, threw it in the trash and called me to tell him why he's having modem problems. Why would Osamu do that of all thing? It's insane!

Anyway, I put in the new modem since the old one had some day old banana pudding on it, I told Osamu to see me at my apartment tomorrow. He nodded, he showed me to the door again and thanked me.

This is the weirdest month of my life as far as computers go, anyway.

* * *

June 16th:

Osamu... He...

...He... He's got a problem...

He came by today and, well, confessed to personally causing ALL of the computer problems he's had, from the virus to the case of the missing modem.

Why?

Because he... I can't even WRITE it...

...Okay... Here goes, Journal...

...He...LIKES...me... I don't mean the normal 'Hey, best buddy!' like, I mean, 'Hey, Ryou-chan' LIKE! THAT like...

Not that there's anything wrong with it! But, why ME! I mean, his IQ his higher than mine ever will be, I know almost nothing about him besides what Ken's told me (and what I read in the papers), and... I'm just... NOT his type!

He set it all up so that I'd come to see him! So he could "admire me from a distance" as he put it. I...I can't believe Osamu is... "That way"... I just didn't see this coming, at least not until the tabloid headline of "Osamu Ichijouji...Gay?" showed up in supermarkets, we all know how much the media likes putting things like that out there.

...I don't like him that way... I like him as a friend, really! That's it...

...Right? ...Oh boy...Um...Journal, I...I guess I should come clean about something I never wrote in you before... I, Ryou Akiyama, may have certain..."preferences." I-I didn't tell you this before not because I don't trust you, Journal, I just don't trust anyone else not to read you!

I've also...denied these "preferences" for a few years now. It just...never really came up in my life. I'd just put it in the back of my mind and go about my life, I was NOT "that way" at all! ...Except when...Journal, you and the internet browser never talk, right? 'Cause, um, anything FireFox tells you is a LIE! Got it?

...Okay, I'll... Talk to Osamu more about this tomorrow. Today, I just... ...Sort of, freaked out and told him... All right, I told him I didn't want to see him...Which is even worse than it usually since, well, you know. I've felt terrible ever since. I'll go by his place sometime and apologize...

...He won't be too upset, this is Osamu we're talking about. He's...Osamu. He doesn't get overly emotional or anything! Well, okay, he might have sounded really upset when I told him to leave... ...I feel like such an ass right now, Journal.

* * *

June 17th:

Ken called this morning...He's worried about Osamu. He said he came home crying last night and didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Ken only got so much out of him, he barely responded to anything he said. Ken called me because, not only was he at my apartment before but...The only word Ken got out of him was "Ryou."

I got there as fast as I could. Ken met me at the door and said Osamu had more or less sealed himself off in his their room. I went to their room and knocked on the door a couple times and called his name.

...He was crying. I can't believe I did that yesterday... I actually reduced Ken's brother to tears...

I opened the door, he was sitting at his computer, his head on the desk, sobbing. I told Ken to wait in the hall.

I felt like scum, the lowest life form on this planet. He liked me, I told him to get out of my house... I put my hand on his shoulder and mumbled the word, "Sorry."

He stopped and looked up at me... That's when I realized...

...HE WAS FAKING THE WHOLE DAMN THING!

He grinned at me, like one of those "I just got you to do EXACTLY what I wanted" type of evil genius grins.

He's smart all right... A smart...I'm not going to finish that.

I asked him what that was about.

His plan was simple, he would be "crying", Ken would call me for help because his brother was upset and I was his best friend, If I said 'no', Ken would beg and start crying for me to help his brother, he knew how I hated to make Ken unhappy so I'd be right over at the first sob and we'd talk some more.

...And, if I wasn't already so damn guilty about the night before, that's exactly what would have happened.

I told him I didn't mean what I said, he just took me by surprise. I quoted a lot of what I said in this journal last night (except the, uh, "preferences" stuff), he laughed at my joke about supermarket tabloids...

...After that, he did something I DIDN'T expect.

He KISSED me... On the cheek... I turned to him, glaring...

...Only because I actually ENJOYED it... I LIKED being kissed by him. I-I never thought about Osamu in that way before...He's just been Osamu to me.

I don't really want to go into detail with what happened next, but a few things were said (not shouted), and...

...We ended up kissing on his bed, like borderline make out session, until Ken knocked on the door and asked if we were all right. Okay, now if the headline "Osamu Ichijouji...Gay?" ever pops up, it'll be the first correct tabloid headline in the history of the world.

We're a couple. Officially.

This was a great day, journal. I'll give you an update with how our date goes tomorrow.

~Owari~

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
Feh, I'm not a big fan of this one, but I wanted Taiki to put up more than just my Tamers works.

If you're wondering why Ryou's in Adventure Continuity instead of Tamers - Ryou's the star of a number Digimon video games (Ken's in a couple of them) where he battles Milleniumon. He has a few cameos in Adventure (Bokura No WarGame, Ken's flashbacks in 02), but his biggest anime role is in Digimon Tamers.

I like this pairing, but... ...You know it's not gonna end well. Sorry, Ryou... Um...By my power as writer of this fic, when you go to the Tamers universe, you find Osamu once more...His spirit transcends space and time and is reborn in Shinjuku to be with you! Dun! Dun! DUN! ... ... ...Yeah, I feel that bad for Ryou. That's why this is the only Ryou\Osamu I ever wrote.

I have no idea why Osamu is one of my favorite characters, since he got so little screen time in Adventure 02. I think it's just because I always liked genius characters, so that immediately included Osamu and Ken.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

This fic actually needed a bit of work. Ori especially wanted to change Ryou's "reason" for returning Osamu's feelings (he thought the original reason was stupid), so we did a bit of collaboration on that. It was quite fun tossing ideas back and forth!

I want to mention, I've added a plug for Ori's DeviantArt account on the profile. Check it out, it's mostly Digimon Humor pictures and some comics (I'm in one!)!

Also, provided I did things correctly, there is a new survey on my profile. It is to help Ori decide what projects to devote his time to. Up until now, he's just been finishing his unfinished fics from before. Please give us an answer!

Thank you!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
